Yomotsu Hirasaka
Yomotsu Hirasaka (黄泉比良坂, Yomotsu Hirasaka) is a dungeon in Persona 4. Unique from other dungeons, it is not manifested from humanity's thoughts or wills, but created by Izanami, in which the dungeon expands upon feeding humanity's wishes. Its name is derived from the slope that leads to Yomi (the underworld) where the Great Deity Izanagi placed a giant boulder to seal the entrance. History According to Japanese mythology, the Yomotsu Hirasaka is a slope that leads to the entrance of Yomotsu-kuni or Yomi, the underworld. Izanagi entered the Yomi through this gate to retrieve his wife Izanami, and after discovering her rotting self, fled to the surface world and placed a boulder on the slope to stop the creatures of the Yomi sent by Izanami to capture him. Profile *Background Music: 回廊 (lit. Corridor) *Available: March 20th, 2012 *Deadline: N/A *Victim: N/A Yomotsu Hirasaka can only be accessed in the True Ending of Persona 4. Realizing that their work hasn't been fully finished, the Investigation Team decides to investigate their journey once again, only to found out that there is a 'conductor' secretly observing their actions, and pulling the strings behind Ameno-sagiri's plans of overrunning the world with Shadows. Upon further reminiscence, the Protagonist eventually remembers his interactions with an Attendant of Moel Gas Station, and in there reveals that the Attendant was the one who awakened the Protagonist' Persona. The Attendant later reveals her true identity as the great goddess Izanami, and tells the Protagonist that she shall be awaiting the Protagonist in Yomotsu Hirasaka. Venturing to Yomotsu Hirasaka, the Protagonist eventually realizes that Yomotsu Hirasaka is the very first area he landed in his dreams during his first day in Yasoinaba, and realizes that Izanami was indeed the one who has been conducting the Protagonist's actions all along. Following the legend of Izanagi and Izanami, Yomotsu Hirasaka is the border of the underworld and the living in Japanese Mythology, in which the dungeon takes the appearance of old Japanese Shinto shrine structures and architectures. Also, according to the legend, as Izanami was forever sealed within Yomi, she indeed awaits the Protagonist and the others in the deepest depths of the floor, taking the fabricated appearance of a goddess and her subsequent rotting, death-ridden form. Despite her attempts to kill the party, the Protagonist musters the power of his Social Links to recreate Izanagi into Izanagi-no-Okami, who defeats her in a single strike. As Izanami fades away, she praises the team for finding the truth and defeating her; with her destruction, the fog finally lifts within the Midnight Channel. Treasures *Locked Chests: Kagutsuchi Vow, Kuraokami Vow, Soma, Frozen Rose, Bold Ball, Chakra Ring, Uzume Robe, Lucky Seven, Barbaric Bracers, Kagutsuchi Pin, Kuraokami Pin, Eye of Lighting, Eye of Ice, Eye of Wind, Eye of Flame, Eagle Eye, Book of the Void, Defense Essence, Moon Potpourri, Tsubaki-Otoshi *Regular Chests: Chest Key, Soma, Magic Mirror, Physical Mirror, Snuff Soul, Chewing Soul, Purifying Water, Yashichi Persona Shadows Bosses *'Note': :*The battle against Izanami-no-Okami happens right after depleting all HP count of Izanami. Trivia *The overall design and appearance of Yomotsu Hiraska bears an uncanny resemblance towards the Kagutsuchi Tower in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. Fitting, considering that both are related to the mythological story of Izanagi and Izanami. Category: Persona 4 Locations